HARD PROMISES 2
by smalllady
Summary: finally finished!!! Well Jon finally expresses his love for Alanna...again...well enjoy!!!!!


****

HARD PROMISES; PART 2

Bet you all weren't expecting a sequel to this! Surprised you didn't I? @--)--

() ()

(o.o)

(")(")

________________________________________________________________

Alanna looked smiled happily as she walked away from the chapel. This has been one of the happiest moments of her life, only something was bothering her. She had saw Jonathon's distressed face from his window. He seemed sad.

'I have to really ask George about it later,' Alanna reminded herself. She suddenly jumped up as George crept up from behind her.

"Hey beautiful," He murmured. Alanna turned around and gave him a warm smile.

"George, you scared me. I think I will have to get you back for that soon. Well I have something to ask you about, I know that this might sound weird but did you notice something about Jonathon. He seemed sad," Alanna asked.

"No, I was distracted by you," George admitted smugly. Alanna grinned and put the thought away in the back of her mind.

~ Meanwhile ~

Jonathon lay awake in his bed. Thayet was already fast asleep. Jonathon rose quietly and slid out of the room. The air was chilly and thin. Dark layers of cloud and dense atmosphere covered the moon. Jonathon wandered around the training field remembering Alanna exercising there when she was a page.

"Alanna what happen to you?" Jon whispered.

"Jon?" a voice said from behind him. Jonathon turned around expecting to see Alanna but it was only Thayet. She smiled sweetly but her smiles only reminded him of his Champion. Jonathon gave a fake smile back.

"What are you doing out in this dreadful hour of the night?" Thayet yawned.

"Just thought I would take a walk," Jonathon excused himself before walking further out into the damp night.

"Okay just come back soon. This night is horrid enough even to raise the dead," Thayet groaned.

"Alanna never complained about talking a moonlight walk," Jonathon muttered to himself. Jon soon found himself walking towards the stables and saddling darkness.

'A moonlight ride might take her off my mind,' Jonathon thought was he mounted his stallion. 

He started off at a constant speed but found himself going into a fast gallop. The air whipped past him and branches covered his path but he ignored that. He realised he reached Port Caynn. He wanted to visit his lady knight. It would only a few more miles to the Pirate Swoop. He tied darkness up and started walking on feet. He followed the night skies watching over 'The Cat' or 'Goddess' as it used to be called.

'Lioness I'm coming to win you back,' Jonathon thought as he stood before Alanna's new home. It was a great fort with flags with the symbol of the lioness and Tortall. He walked to the other side of the building and found himself in a beautiful garden. There were dandelions and daffodils, Alanna's favourite flower. He sat down on the soft grass and fell asleep with the tiredness of his journey.

* * *

Alanna walked out into her back garden. The air was fresh and she was in a really good mood. She went over to sit in her favourite wishing seat but was interrupted by shallow breathing from the bushes.

"Who goes there?" Alanna demanded as she sneaked up to it. Lying there was Jonathon. 

"Jon, wake up. What in goddess' name are you doing here?" Alanna screeched as she slapped the sleeping King. 

"Alanna?" Jon replied. Alanna sighed before pulling him up onto the wishing seat. Jonathon said nothing.

"What are you doing here and where is Thayet?" Alanna asked. It wasn't like Jonathon just to barge in like this. Jonathon smiled weakly. Alanna put her hands to her hips. She glared at him.

"I came to talk to you," Jonathon admitted.

"Well can't it wait, I just got married," Alanna complained.

"It can't believe me. The sooner we get it out of the way the sooner everything will be better," Jonathon replied firmly. Alanna sighed and sat down beside him.

"Do you still remember the promises we made on my nineteenth birthday?" Jonathon asked. Alanna turned pale. All the memories came back to her. 

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT PART OF MY STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY REALLY GOOD IDEAS OR HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS (I HOPE YOU WONT) EMAIL ME AT[SMALL__LADY@HOTMAIL.COM][1]! THANKYOU LOYAL FANS!

   [1]: mailto:SMALL__LADY@HOTMAIL.COM



End file.
